1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filament winding apparatus equipped with a transfer mechanism that separates a terminating end of a fiber bundle from the fiber bundle wound around a mandrel after a winding process, and transfers the terminating end to a next mandrel before the winding process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of filament winding apparatuses that perform a winding process of a fiber bundle on a mandrel, development of a totally-automated system with an aim of continuous production is being advanced. In order to realize automation of a series of winding processes, the mandrel after the winding process and the mandrel before the winding process need to be automatically replaced at a winding unit of the fiber bundle. Furthermore, a mechanism of separating a terminating end of the fiber bundle from the fiber bundle wound around the mandrel after the winding process, and holding the terminating end as a starting end when performing the winding process on the next mandrel is necessary.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-338043, for example, a shaft-shaped jig arranged at both sides of a mandrel is supported with spindles arranged facing each other, and a fiber bundle is reciprocated along a longitudinal direction of the mandrel with a traverse device while one spindle is rotatably driven to wind the fiber bundle around the mandrel. The other spindle is axially supported in a freely rotating manner with a west drum. After the winding process on the mandrel is finished, the fiber bundle is wound over the west drum a few times and cut with a dedicated cutter. The winding process is performed on the mandrel to be loaded next with the fiber bundle wound on the west drum as a starting end of winding.
In the filament winding apparatus of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-338043, the terminating end of the fiber bundle is wound around the west drum that supports the distal end of an attachment jig fixed to the mandrel. According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-338043, a reverse-rotation drive of the west drive and the like are necessary to transfer the terminating end of the fiber bundle on the west drum to the attachment jig of the mandrel loaded next (so as not to leave the fiber bundle on the west drum), and thus it is troublesome until the start of the winding process on the mandrel.